


This Was More Important

by xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Panic Attack, Self harm reference, knife mentioned, masturbation reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx/pseuds/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx
Summary: Red has a panic attack and runs to Stretch for comfort.





	This Was More Important

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [learn to love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174448) by [I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies). 



> Edit: so I'm trying to fix this up cuz I'm not entirely happy with it. So I may add new chapters or I may not. I will be trying to add more detail and make it a bit longer, so just check back every so often to see if I've added on to this.

Red sat in the room he shared with Blue, his chest felt tight and he couldn’t quite catch his breath. His hands were shaking and he could feel tears pooling in his eyes. He hated the memories. They had been more present in his thoughts since they had started talking about his brother in counseling. He hated thinking about the things his brother had done to him. He looked at the knife that he held in his hands. His counselor had said he needed to talk to someone, but he didn’t like the looks he got from Blue or Stretch. He pressed the knife to his arm, then stood and threw it across the room as he ran out of the room. 

He wasn’t entirely sure where he was going until he found himself standing in front of Stretch’s room. He took a couple of breaths before he knocked on the door. The tears started flowing and he was shaking hard enough that his bones were rattling. He couldn't think or function, he needed someone to just hold him and tell him it was ok. He knew Stretch was home, Blue had been making sure at least one person was home with him in case this happened, so what was taking him so long? 

This was stupid, Stretch was probably busy. He should just go back to his room and deal with it by himself. He had dealt with it by himself so many times before and it had been fine. He looked at his arms and noticed all the scars that he had given himself and knew that it was better to talk to someone than to try and handle it on his own. He heard the lock click on the door in front of him, a second later he was face to face with Stretch.

“A-Are you busy?” Red asked as he wipes the tears off his face.

He felt arms wrap around him in a warm hug, he let Stretch guide him over to his bed. They laid down and Stretch wrapped him up tighter.

“What’s going on?” 

Red was silent for a minute, concentrating on Stretch’s breathing as he tried to calm his own.

“Um, just memories”

“Of him?”

Red nodded and buried his head in Stretch’s hoodie as he let out a sob. Stretch held him, rubbing his hand up and down his spine comfortingly. They laid on the bed for a few minutes, the only sounds were Red’s sobs and Stretch’s breathing. Once the sobs died down into hiccups Red leaned back to look at Stretch.

“Sorry for this. Just my counselor said to talk to someone than to…” 

Stretch nodded.

“Did you…?” 

Red shook his head as he cuddled into Stretch’s side. He listened to the slow, calm way he breathed. Red matched it and started to fall asleep. Stretch kept the hand on his spine going which only caused him to relax further.

“Can I see your arms? Just to ease my mind and Blue's because you know I'm gonna have to tell Blue”

Red nodded and held out his arms. Stretch looked and saw that there were no new marks and smiled. He held Red closer and kept rubbing his hand up and down his spine. 

“I'm happy that you came to me instead of, ya know” 

Red nodded and relaxed more into Stretch's hold. He matched his breathing to his and was content for a bit to just enjoy the silence that had fallen on them.

“I didn’t mean to bother you. Were you busy?”

He looked up and saw a blush form on Stretch’s face. He coughed a little before he shifted to a more comfortable position. Red knew exactly what he had been doing and started to feel a little like a burden for interrupting.

“Sorry for interrupting. I can go if you need that time, I get it”

Stretch shook his head.

“This was more important. I’ll always be here for you. You are not a burden or a problem. I love you just like I love Sans.”

Red felt a small smile form on his face. He relaxed and once again started falling asleep. He heard Stretch’s breathing even out, then with a smile fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was inspire by chapter 13 of learn to love by I_Write_Sans_Not_Tradgedies


End file.
